Harry's 18th Birthday
by gdahs
Summary: AU where Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred didn't die. It's Harry 18th Birthday. Harry and Ginny get drunk celebrating it. Will this go well? Also as everyone else throws a surprise party him, unknown to Harry and Ginny. Arthur also breaks the television


AU where Fred, Sirius, Remus and Tonks didn't die. It's Harry Potter's 18th birthday! Harry and Ginny get drunk whilst celebrating it, as Harry celebrates that he didn't get killed by Voldemort after all. Everyone tries to arrange a small surprise party but Sirius demands a proper party as Harry's 18... which doesn't go well as Ginny and Harry already made plans as it's a 'surprise party' as Ginny doesn't know as well thank to certian somebody forgot *cough* Ron *cough cough* . But wait... isn't Harry famous so...?

Harry's 18th Birthday

"I WON! I WON!" a drunk Harry yelled surprisingly not sounding drunk at that moment

"NO! _WE_ WON!" Ginny yelled, who is drunk as well, cheering loudly at her boyfriend after they teamed up and beat a muggle couple at a game she can't remember the name of, as it's a muggle game

Harry and Ginny cheered loudly, laughing loudly like a pair of teenagers. The muggle couple in front of them pouted at the fact as they lost but smiled brightly.

As Harry was heavily drunk at the moment, stumbled and slipped, falling flat on his face, in hysterics. Ginny burst out laughing as well, stumbling to her boyfriend and attempted to pull him up to his feet, but slipped and landing right on top of him. Bursting into laughter once again. Neither of them could remember the last time they laughed so hard in their life, probably effects of the alcohol.

The muggle couple ended up helping them to their feet as Harry and Ginny were laughing too much to even move.

"You ok, you two" the woman asked brightly

"Y-Yeah 'hankss" Harry replied , still laughing

"'Good game, g..uyzz" Ginny replied brightly, laughing

"Be careful, you two" the man smiled before taking his wifes hand and leading her away

"Thhey'ree nicce!" Ginny says

"Yeaahhh... ay, w-want more aalc..." Harry pauses, thinking how to say the word 'alcohol' "alco...akahoole...alca... drinkkss" He finished, giving up how to say alcohol and settled on drinks

"Suuure!" Ginny says, taking his hand and, stumbling together, to the bar

"I-I cannn uuse me 'Arry Otter' statuss to geett frrreeee drrinkks" Harry smiled, which is probably the only reason he's glad he's famous as he can get free drinks at the bar now

Ginny grinned

XxHPxX

"I'M _SERIOUS_! IT IS 1'OCLOCK!" Tonks yelled at Remus who was looking worried after asking what time it is as the Weasleys,Remus, Tonks, Hermione and Sirius had all decided to throw a surprise party for Harry's birthday.

Well apart from Sirius, who said as he's 18 they should go to a cool party in a club with alcohol, but had shutted up when he recieved a death glare from Molly Weasley... well the twins had also agreed with him but Molly had sent another death glare which shutted them up as well

Sirius who was sitting on the couch looking bored shrugged. "Nymphie, I already know what time is it" he paused " And I believe _I'm Sirius_" he smirked as everyone rolled their eyes and groaned at his overused joke, they learned to never say the word 'serious' as long as Sirius is in the room

"THEN WHERE IS HE!" Molly snapped getting worried as well, ignoring Sirius' joke as everyone else did

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHIE!" Tonks shouted at the same time as Molly

Sirius shrugged

"The party started at 8 o'clock" Molly said calmly at first. "IT'S 1 O'CLOCK!" she shouted scaring the crap of everyone

"The party hasn't techicnally started you know, as we've been waiting here for..." Sirius paused doing the math in his head " five hours" he finished cheerfully

"Will you be quite!" Molly hissed at Sirius

Sirius shrugged for the third time. He looked around the room. There was baloons with the number '18' on them hanging around the place, a giant banner that says 'Happy 18th Birthday, Harry!', the food and cake on the table and other stuff necessary for a party

"And Ginny isn't here too, she's probably with Harry" Hermione commented, everyone else nodded

"Maybe we should of told Ginny then" Ron says

Hermione glared at him " _You _should of told her! I told you to inform her but nooo you had to forget, so now we have been waiting here for five hours!" she yelled at him heatingly

Ron looked dumbstruck for a moment, the twins snickered. " I was?"

"Yes! Unless it was someone else using polyjuice potion. And you replied 'sure thing, Hermione'" Hermione shrieks mimicking Ron's bit which shockingly sounds like him

"Well-" Ron argued before everyone blanked off, as _everyone_ has been a witness to Ron and Hermione's bickering once again. Everyone thought that once they would get together, they would stop argueing, but turns out they were wrong

XxHPxX

5mins later. Ron and Hermione are _still_ argueing. Sirius who couldn't take it anymore cut across them

"Will you two be quite!"

Ron and Hermione shutted up, before looking around them, realising they were argueing _once again _in front of them and blushed

"Alright, now I've got a solution to this" Sirius says cheerfully

Everyone brightened up

"We go to a party in a club!" he finished dramatically

Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing. Fred and Geoge talking about their next prank as they knew their mother would never agree with this. Tonks, Molly and Remus staring into space. Arthur looking at amazement at the television they bought last week. Bill and Fleur talking about what to do tommorow. Ron and Hermione staring into space as two seconds previously were bickering.

"No, no, no. Think about it" Interrupting everyone once again who stared at him

_What will Sirius say, will Ginny and Harry arrive home in time to the party and what about Fred and George's newest prank which has a slight possible chance for Harry's party if he comes or the next time they see him. Will Arthur do something to that television. Find out in the next chapter. :)_

_I was going to write what Sirius has to say, but I needed a break so I'll do it another day, sorry. Do you like the story, please review :)_


End file.
